


Property of Nate Fick

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad can be a good friend, First Kiss, First Time Together, M/M, This is really just and excuse to write Wynfic smut, smut with feelings, there is a plot and feelings, whoops declarations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: He always thought the younger man would be a bossy lover and to be honest Mike got off submitting to Nate’s control  Nate's hand trailed down Mikes torso brushing lightly where he wanted it to go.





	Property of Nate Fick

**Author's Note:**

> his is just me trying to see if I can ehmm Porn ... started as Pwp but got a case of feelings 
> 
> This story is based on characters of the HBO show no offence meant

_ Mike Moaned under the assault of Nate's mouth, his kisses leaving Mike's skin tingling, fisting the bedsheets Mike growled out Nates name as he left as he dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin of his throat. His cock felt heavy and throbbing where it lay trapped between his and Nate's body, Nate smacking Mikes hand away when he reached down to ease the throb. _

 

_ Huffing a laugh Mike laid back and let Nate continue his ministrations, He always thought the younger man would be a bossy lover and to be honest Mike got off submitting to Nate’s control  Nate's hand trailed down Mikes torso brushing lightly where he wanted it to go. _

  
  


“Gunny You're up for watch in 5” a loud bang to the side of the Humvee had Mike startle awake nearly braining himself on the underside of the vehicle, looking down he was thankful that the hard-on he was certainly sporting while dreaming had sorted itself out. He did not need to waste time with a combat jack while there were more important things going on.

 

Why his body and brain were conspiring against Mike he did not know, he had a handle on his low key crush on Nate, not like anything could or would come of it, but then the damn man had to go an act like a hero in an action movie.

 

Running and ducking directing the humvees out of the fuck up on the bridge, Mike had fluctuated between wanting to scold the man and praise him and had to fight the unwelcome urge to press him back against the rear of the command vehicle and make sure not an inch of that perfect skin was hurt.

 

Mike slid out from under the Humvee, they had taken to sleeping there for fear of being crushed by the tanks that had been rolling through, as he slid the last way out he was aware of another set of boots close to his head “Qtip , be there in a minute “ expecting it to be one of the younger men who was assigned to the command Vehicle 

 

A dusty hand appeared eye level holding a granola bar , waving it in front of Mikes nose “Thought you could do with something to eat Gunny, you been skimping on your MRE ’s, we get one meal a day Mike and you have been missing it” the scolding tone in Nates voice at war with the smile he had.

 

Mike sat up and took a drink from the warm stale water in his canteen, spitting into the dirt, he looked up. In the space of a month Nate seemed to have aged 10 years gone was the open boyish hope in its place was something harder, it pained Mike to see that look in Nates face but he was a realist and knew what they had witnessed here had changed most of them in one way or another.

 

Looking into Nates dusty face Mike smirked “I am fine, one missed meal ain't gonna kill me and thought the boys could use the extra “, hooking his thumb back to where he was certain Qtip and Christeson were “Those two caught and ate mystery meat Nate that is not right” 

 

Nate gave him a shrewd look “How many meals have you been missing Mike, the truth “ 

 

Mike scratched the stubble on his chin trying to avoid the penetrating gaze of the lieutenant “ Well I suppose on every other day since the supply truck got blown to shit, give or take” 

 

Mike chose to study his boot laces rather than see the look he knew Nate was throwing his way “Besides Nate, next pog camp who knows they may have fresh food and soft beds right” Mike spoke with mock hope know the chances were slim to nothing.

 

Nates derisive snot made Mike grin “Well a man can dream can't he “ Mike grinned back the dirt on his face making the smile lines stand out in contrast with his dirty face.

 

Nate coughed the dusty air making it hard on everyone's lungs “ Speaking of Dreams Mike sounds like you were having an umm “ before Nate could continue speaking a young corporal walked up on them “Lieutenant Fick, SIr the Captain is wanting a briefing now Sir” 

 

Mike waved Nate away “Go see what our good Captain wants, and what orders were gonna have to unfuck “ 

 

Mike took his place sitting behind the machine gun, while Qtip and Christeson sacked out under the Humvee, Mike was trying hard not to think back on the dream but flashes kept coming back , how soft would Nates skin feel , what would he kiss like , damn it this was not the time to be dwelling on shit like this.

 

====

  
  
  


To say the rest of their time in Iraq was nothing less than a cluster fuck would be a kindness Mike had been glad to board the plane home, the only good thing in Mikes mind to come of it was Brad finally came to grips with his whole unresolved feelings for Ray. , if told six months ago Ray and Brad would end up being a thing Mike would have laughed, but having watched how they looked out for each other and the fact that Brad seemed to become less Iceman and more Brad around Ray, it was Mike summarised a good thing.

 

So here they were all now gathered at Mikes small house to celebrate Nate finally getting his brains back, Pappy had spent hours crafting the paddle for Nate, it was a thing of beauty, the man had a true talent. 

 

This day was bittersweet Mike was glad that Nate was finally getting out and heading off to start on his life, but he was sad to see the corps lose him.  He would no longer be Mikes superior officer and that kind of opened up possibilities in Mikes mind, but he would never act on them. Nate deserved to find someone his equal.

 

He had been busy tending the grill when Colbert had wandered up looking strange in his board shorts and loose Tee, relaxed in a way Mike suspected had to do with the time he and Ray were spending together, Brad handed Mike a cold beer which Mike graciously accepted.

 

“So the Lt or should I say Captain is leaving us “Brad's voice came from the side, Mike continued to focus on the grill checking the ribs while taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Finally going to go off and become the political powerhouse we all know he can be” Brad continued, Mike nodded in agreement looking over to where Nate was in a deep discussion with Ray both of them nodding rapidly, hands waving as they spoke 

 

Pointing his half-drunk beer in Rays direction Mike spoke “Rays been no slouch , hear he has gotten into college, and I read a couple of those articles he wrote for the local paper, the boy has talent “ Mike noted the look of pride on Brads face and the small smile that seemed reserved only for Ray.

 

Turning his gaze from Ray, Brad gave Mike a serious look, he spoke 

 

“I wanted to thank you, Mike, for looking out for him when I could not “ Brad spoke quietly aware the other members of Bravo were walking around the yard, 

 

Mike stopped prodding a burger to look at Brad “ This about when he wanted to re enlist, with you away Brad someone had to keep an eye on him, and lets face it it's what I do , I am Mother hen to a brood of Stone cold killers all who in one way or another are a bit on the special side when it comes to dealing with life and social graces“  Both men chuckled knowing this was true, more often than not it was Mike who would get the midnight call to come rescue one of the men from some trouble or his couch was the safe place when a spouse had enough.

  
  


Brad brought his beer to his mouth his lips twitched in a smirk, “So “ Brad drawled “now Nate is no longer your superior you finally going to make a move and tap that ass cause I know the kids these days love the whole will they won't they on TV but in real life it gets kind of tedious” 

 

“Jesus Colbert “ Mike felt his cheeks heat up looking around hoping no one had overheard 

 

“Calm down Gunny , its not like it's a secret , well it is but most of us here “ Brad swept his arm around encompassing the Marines who had gathered to celebrate Nates paddle party “ We have been watching for months and us kind of want one of you to man up and just admit to each other how you feel” 

 

“Brad you of all people should know it's not that easy, shit DADT, not to mention I am a good few years older, plus like you I am still serving, besides, your acting like Nate feels the same way and I am fairly certain he does not” Mike answered gruffly. Plating up the burgers with a little more force than necessary 

 

Brad fixed Mike with a glare  “Your an Idiot Mike” with that Brad walked off to find Ray 

 

=====

 

It's late and nearly everyone has left, most under their own steam a few needing the assistance of there teammates to get home. Ray and Brad were the last to leave, Brad was having some kind of deep conversation with Nate, from what Mike could tell. The conversation broke up with Nate and Brad hugging and Ray grinning over at Mike. 

 

Nate followed Mike back into the house, standing alongside Mike helping him finish the last of the dishes. “So you and Colbert seemed to be having a deep conversation there” Mike enquired his nosiness getting the better of him.

 

Nate smiled, “Well Brad was just making me aware of a situation that needed my attention, something that should have been dealt with a lot sooner and I should get it sorted before I leave for Boston“ 

 

Mike nodded not really knowing what Nate was going on about, focused on wiping the counter down “Well if you got shit to do don’t waste time helping me clean this mess up, get going, I’ll see you tomorrow for our run” 

 

Nate came up behind Mike “So your suggesting I deal with the situation right now, waste no more time” Mike stopped what he was doing as Nates breath brushed against his neck as he spoke, the body heat of the other man radiating against Mikes back.

 

Turning to face Nate Mikes comments died on his lips, these close Nates green eyes were not only beautiful but mesmerizing, Mike could see the small nick on Nates cheek where he had cut himself shaving.

 

Focusing on Nate’s mouth Mike found the breath to speak “ I think you should take immediate action make sure there is no misunderstanding and the situation is resolved”

 

Nates lips twitched into a smile “My thoughts exactly Mike” without further preamble Nate pushed Mike against the counter a hand resting possessively on Mikes hip, the first brush of lips was soft , a request as such, one that Mike readily agreed to, at the first furtive touch of Nates tongue to Mike’s bottom lip opened the floodgates and months of hunger and need to be poured through leaving both men breathless.

 

Mike's hands had found their way under the back of Nates shirt revelling in the feel of the smooth skin under his hands, Nate had one long leg between Mikes his hands holding Mikes hips firmly against him. Breathing heavy both men broke from the kiss “Don’t tell Colbert but damn it the man was right I am an idiot, we could have been doing this earlier” Mike spoke a bit breathlessly. Nate chuckled and his  hold on Mike tightened thumbs rubbing circles over Mikes denim-clad hips “No more wasting time Mike”

 

=====

  
  


A trail of shed clothing leads to Mikes bed , both men smiling  into kisses and laughing as they try to disrobe each other, Breaking from the kiss Mike held Nates head in his hands thumb softly trailing over Nates plump bottom lip “Just so we're clear, no misunderstandings I want you to fuck me, no more beating around the bush ” 

Nate nipped at Mikes' thumb, breathing heavily, “Loud and clear, that is an order I can happily agree to “ 

  
  


Mikes not sure how it's come to this as he groans into his pillow trying to stifle the sounds , Nate had manhandled Mike to where he wants him and now is laying biting kisses down Mikes back, strong hands cup Mikes backside and Nate lets out a gravelly chuckle “always knew you would have a spectacular ass Mike” 

 

He shivered as he felt Nates long elegant fingers dip and slowly circle him, arching up when he feels Nate bite the flesh of his backside, Mike should be embarrassed about how hard his cock jumped at that, or how turned on he was by Nates bossy side, but he’s not he is too blissed out and shocked by the fact that Nate is here and they are doing this.

 

“Lube and condoms Mike” the mattress dipped as  Nate moved up the bed in the direction of the bedside table.

 

Mike turned his head and watched as Nate lent over to open the draw, letting his eyes trail down the long lines of  the other man's body, firm chest with a light sprinkling of hair , narrow hips bracketed a firm flat belly , the light hair of Nate’s happy trail leading Mike’s eyes down to Nate’s groin and the evident arousal the other man had.

 

Once the necessary items were retrieved Nate kissed Mike, again controlling the pace slowly languorous slide of lips , Nate broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down Mikes prone form , spending time to suck an impressive hickey above Mike's hip, kissing the bruised skin with the softest of Kisses Nate looked up at Mike who looked back over his shoulder, “You marking your territory Nate” 

 

Nates forehead crinkled as he grinned, “If I did not know that it would get you court-martialed I would mark you from head to toe,” 

 

Mike hummed happily as Nate continued his downward path fingers tracing the soft skin on Mikes buttocks Nate growled happily “ Need a tattoo something tasteful, Property of Nate Fick would do, “

 

Mike had been distracted by Nates lips trailing on his back and bottom  and had not even noticed Nate had opened the lube, he was loving the attention and Nate's inherent bossy side but he really wanted to get to the fucking , it had been a few years since the last time and for his drought to be broken with Nate was a bit nerve-wracking to be honest. 

 

Mike turned his face from the pillow a small smirk playing on his lips “ You gonna write sonnets about my ass “ Mike's speech is cut off when he feels the first lubed finger gently press into him “Fuck” he exhales fighting the urge to rock back into Nates hand. 

  
  
  


“Patience Mike, we have all night “ Nate soothes like he would a skittish dog, Mike huffs into the pillow sliding his hand down to fist his already aching cock.

 

Nate reached down and smacked Mike's hand away, Nate threading,  his fingers through Mikes, his breath ghosting across the Back of Mikes' neck, Mike let out a deep groan as Nate slid a second finger inside him, twisting and scissoring just so pressing a little deeper he found the spot that had Mike seeing stars. 

 

“Fuck Nate, you keep doing that your going to have me coming before the main event” Mike thrust his hips into the mattress hoping to find some friction to ease the ache in his cock, Nate did not pick up the pace the bastard instead he withdrew his fingers causing Mike to whine at the loss  , Nates hands were at Mikes' hips before he could protest the loss of contact and he felt Nate maneuver himself behind him pulling Mike up so he was resting on his elbows.

 

Mike let out a deep groan when Nates fingers were back , three this time , the slight burn dulling down as he felt Nate twist his fingers finding that spot again “God Mike do you have any idea how hot you look right now, I could keep you on edge all night and you would let me” 

 

Mike wanted to protest but could not it was true to damn it, and he shivered as he felt Nate drape himself over him, lightly kissing the sweat soaked hair at the back of Mikes' neck “This isn't a one time deal for me Mike’ Nate whispered into his neck. Mike could only nod afraid if he spoke it would all come tumbling out, thankfully Nate knew Mike well enough to take the nod for what it meant 

 

Sliding his hands back down Mikes body Mike soon felt the nudging pressure of Nates latex and lube covered cock at his entrance, The slow pressure as he eased himself inside. Mike reveled in the feeling of fullness and the feeling of being possessed by Nate, stopping giving Mike time to adjust Nate ran his hands up and down Mike’s back, Mike turned to catch Nate’s eyes green nearly lost to black pupils, lust and affection combined in a heady Mix. Mike could only imagine how he looked, but it must have please Nate who bent down to awkwardly kiss Mike, his hips shallowly thrusting as he did so.

 

Shallow measured thrusts soon gave way to rolling snap of hips Nate knowing how to Make Mike fall apart , strong arms pulled Mike upward kneeling back to chest Nates hips continued there punishing pace Mike feeling the telltale warmth spread in his groin Nates calloused palm slid around Mikes aching erection slowly stroking him, Mike  tipped his head to kiss the other man, on one particularly deep thrust Nate nailed Mikes prostate dead on and it sent Mike spiraling towards the best orgasm of his life . Nate continued to fuck Mike through it, his measured pace soon losing rhythm as he came to his own climax growling out Mikes name as he came.

 

Both collapsing onto the bed Nate Maneuvered them so that he was laying across Mikes' chest “So yeah, I guess you know the feelings are kind of mutual “ Nate huffed into Mikes' chest

 

“I kind of got that when you had me up against the counter earlier”  Mike ran a hand through Nates short hair, its short strands feeling like the finest silk to Mike.

 

Nates ears turned a bright shade of red, “So yeah um sorry if I was a little you know umm bossy” 

 

Mike kissed Nates sweat soaked hair “ I am more embarrassed about how hot I found it, obviously there is a kink in me I just learned I had,

“

Nates breath ghosted over Mikes' chest as he laughed “So you have  submissive kink then” 

 

Mike hummed happily “Only for one man Nate “  

 

Mike's eyes drifted shut, his body and mind feeling at peace he only works again when he felt a warm washcloth wiping away the remains of their activity, Nate smiled softly a look of utter contentment on his face as he ran the cloth down Mikes' belly.

 

Mike smiled at the look on Nate's face “Just so you know, While I care about you a helluva lot I am not getting my ass tattooed “Property of Nate Fick” 

 

Nate’s laugh was loud his whole body shook with mirth “We will see Gunny, maybe something in ancient Greek script so only I know ”

 

Mike laughed shaking the bed “ I love you Nate Fick but that ain't going to happen”Mikes' eyes went wide realising what he had just said, closing his eyes he hoped Nate would just brush off the declaration has Mikes sex-addled brain.

 

Nate moved up so he was nose to nose with Mike Good to know Mike”  the kiss was sweet and tender and Mike relaxed into it just wanting this moment to last. 

 

Curling against one another Mike was struck by a though “Suppose I should send Brad a thank you note “ 


End file.
